Por favor no me odies
by Love novels
Summary: Simplemente no quiero que me odies. [Traduccion de una historia original de lil einjeru.]


**¡****Hola****!**** Bueno jóvenes acá les traigo una traducción de una historia que había leído hace mucho, así que decidí traducirlo y subirlo, esta One-shot no me pertenece es de lil einjeru.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Por favor no me odies**

Ha pasado un mes desde el festival Hime, todo vuelve a la normalidad. La escuela volvió a la normalidad, los estudiantes, yo sigo siendo la presidente del consejo estudiantil. Todos están bien excepto yo.

Mi corazón se siente incómodo e inquieto con las acciones de Natsuki. Me ha estado evitando después de besarme en el festival Hime.

"Tal vez solo estoy soñando", dije en voz baja... mirando por la ventana ha estado lloviendo durante días. Hacía frío pero apenas puedo sentirlo. El dolor en mi corazón ya se había apoderado de mí.

'Natsuki..._ ¿Por qué me estás evitando?_' Pensé mientras salía de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a una chica... simplemente enojada.

"¡Shizuru! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos un gran problema aquí!" Haruka gritó.

"Haruka-chan... Tómatelo con calma ..." Yukino trató de calmar a Haruka.

"¿Cuál es el problema Haruka?" Dije con una sonrisa, esperando obtener una respuesta. Regreso a la sala del consejo estudiantil y empiezo a preparar té mientras Haruka y Yukino entran también.

"¡El jardín!" Haruka se cansó de hablar, más bien gritas asi que Yukino decidió continuar por ella.

"Las flores en el jardín seestan marchitando debido a la lluvia de estos últimos días". Haruka volteó a ver a Yukino quien interrumpió.

"Haruka-chan, necesitas relajarte un poco..."

"Yukino-san tiene razón. Toma un poco de té mientras discutimos sobre esta situación". Dije calmadamente sabiendo que esto no se puede evitar, el clima es el culpable.

Después de una hora de discusión, Haruka y Yukino salieron de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Me paré cerca de la ventana mirando el día lluvioso mientras bebía mi té. _'Natsuki...'_ grito su nombre en mi corazón. Después de un tiempo, también salí de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

De repente escuché una voz que salía de un aula. Deslizo un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo.

"Oh dios" dije en un susurro. Al ver a Mai y Tate besándose... Su mano subió por el pecho izquierdo de Mai. Dándome la vuelta, camino lo más rápido que puedo. Mi cara se pone roja.

"No debería haber abierto la puerta ¡no debería haberlo hecho!" Dije casi gritando, saliendo de la escuela y bajo la lluvia. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estaba empapado. Sabiendo que es inútil para mí tomar un paraguas. Caminé bajo la lluvia.

"¿Shizuru? Estás empapado". Una voz familiar le acerco hacia mí, me doy la vuelta'_ Es ella. Es Natsuki _'pensé.

"Ara... Eres tú... Natsuki". Dije mientras sonreía.

"¿Estás bien? No es común en ti caminar bajo la lluvia". Dijo Natsuki caminando cerca de mí. Dándome algo de refugio bajo su paraguas.

"Ookini, Natsuki". Dije hacia ella.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi departamento, pero no hablamos mucho. Todavía estaba pensando en Mai y Tate. Luego miro a Natsuki, su cabello azul y sus ojos esmeraldas. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Sentí que se me secaba la boca, ahora me siento incómoda con ella a mi lado, espero que sus labios sean míos, realmente espero abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

Sabía que ella está tratando de evitarme. Pero no sabía la razón.

"Natsuki... yo" Traté de hablar con ella, pero parece que el clima no está de acuerdo para que mencione el tema. Comenzó a llover incluso mucho. No tuvimos más remedio que correr a una de las tiendas cerradas en busca de refugio. Ya estaba oscuro y frío. Ese lugar parece tan embrujado.

Estuvimos en silencio durante bastante tiempo hasta que Natsuki rompió el silencio.

"Shizuru... ¿estabas tratando de decir algo justo ahora?"

Me di vuelta y la miré. Dándole una sonrisa y volviéndose a mirar el suelo mojado.

Sacudí mi cabeza y dije "mm-hm nada... nada especial"

"Oh..." dijo Natsuki... "¿Entonces puedo preguntarte algo?" Ella continuó.

Me gire para mirarla, respondo "adelante"

"Hace un momento dijiste que no deberías haber abierto la puerta en este momento ¿Qué significa eso?" Oh dios... no esperaba que ella escuchara eso. Estaba sin palabras.

"¿Has oído?" dije.

"Sí, estaba justo detrás de ti cuando salías de la escuela". Natsuki respondió.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" Dije sonrojándome. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que no puedo controlarme más si le cuento lo que vi, no podre controlarme.

Me giro hacia ella y la sostengo por los hombros. Acercándola hacia mí. "¿Si... Shizuru?" Ella gritó mi nombre con miedo. Le susurré al oído.

"Te amo, Natsuki" Alejándola de mí, su rostro estaba rojo como tomate.

"Shizuru... esa no es la respuesta, yo..." Trató de cambiar el tema ya que no podía controlarme y presionó mis labios con los suyos. La abracé acercándola hacia mí porque sentí que intentaba alejarme. Después de un rato... Ella reaccionó de nuevo ... besándome. Yo estaba tan feliz. Luego lentamente deslicé mis manos en su camisa. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a empujarme de nuevo.

Ella trató de decir algo pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Así que deslice mi lengua dentro de su boca. Ella gimió un poco. Sabía que estaba conmocionada con lo que estoy haciendo. Luego continúo deslizando mis manos en su camisa y toqué su seno izquierdo. Ahora ella gimió aún más fuerte.

Lentamente abro los ojos y la libero. Justo después de que la solté, cayó de rodillas. Estaba sin palabras. Mirándola de arrodillada con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento sentí como mil dagas atravesaran mi corazón jamás quise lastimarla de esta manera.

Retrocedí lentamente... sentí lágrimas rodando por mi mejilla... mirando a Natsuki. Realmente me duele... "Yo... yo... lo siento Natsuki...

Yo..." Cerré los ojos... mis lágrimas cayeron... "¡Lo siento Natsuki!" Dije mientras me giraba y salía corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia.

_'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la besé? ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme? 'Me_ regañé estoy segura de que me odiará ahora. Tengo miedo de enfrentarla ahora... no sabía qué hacer. No quería perderla... y tampoco quería que ella fuera otra o de otro.

Al día siguiente, tenía mucho sueño y me sentía incómoda. Apenas pude dormir anoche, hoy me sentí un poco débil, no sabía qué me pasaba.

No tenía apetito para comer ni hacer té para beber. Sentada en la sala del consejo estudiantil, fingí que estaba bien, preparando té y escuchando los gritos y gritos de Haruka.

En el descanso me quedaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil poniendo mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Estoy realmente cansada y con sueño.

Otra razón por la que no quería salir porque no quería reunirme con Natsuki después de lo que hice... Sé que ella me odiará y me evitará más.

Me puse de pie y caminé para preparar un té, mis piernas no respondían por el cansancio de no haber dormido, caí al suelo golpeándome el codo izquierdo con fuerza. Grité de dolor mientras sostenía mi codo. Esperaba que nadie me escuchara gritar. Es realmente raro para mí gritar, me las arreglé para levantarme y caminar para preparar un té.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay agua caliente?" Pensé. Esto es genial. Cómo desearía no tener que salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Ahora tengo que obtener agua caliente, abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación. Esperando no encontrarme con Natsuki.

Llegué a la cafetería y les pedí que me vierta un poco de agua caliente en un recipiente. Mientras esperaba, me sentí mareada y pesada, pero me las arreglé para mantenerme estable.

"Ahí tienes... Ten cuidado". El trabajador de la cafetería me aconsejó. Sonrío y asentí. Me di vuelta para caminar de regreso a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Entonces vi a Natsuki justo frente a mí... cara a cara... sentí que el miedo crecía por todo mi cuerpo y accidentalmente dejé caer el agua caliente en directo en mi mano.

Natsuki que estaba enfrente de mí, sostuvo mi mano lastimada y me puso hielo directo en la mano, realmente duele, me arde la mano y el corazón no esperaba que actuara de esa manera.

Cerré los ojos... para evitar que mis lágrimas no fluyan, luego aparté mi mano de Natsuki y salí corriendo. Escuché que me llamaba pero no quería darme la vuelta. Sabía que Natsuki me estaba persiguiendo, pero no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo eso. _'No no... Esto es solo un sueño. Ella no puede estar persiguiéndome' _dije en mi corazón. Las lágrimas ya rodaban por mi mejilla.

Estaba casi cerca de la sala del consejo estudiantil, cuando me sentí débil de nuevo. Me sostengo junto a la pared, asegurándome de no volver a caer. Escuché pasos y supe que ella estaba justo detrás de mí. Ella me estaba persiguiendo después de todo. Se aferró a mi codo izquierdo para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Fue el mismo codo que golpeé antes cuando me caí en la habitación.

Grité de dolor. El dolor se desliza en mi cuerpo y hasta mi corazón. Fue doloroso no poder soportarlo Natsuki estaba en shock. Mi codo izquierdo ya está hinchado y no me di cuenta.

De repente me sentí mareada y todo cuando estaba oscuro. Pero escuché a Natsuki gritar mi nombre

"¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!" Eso es lo que escuché de Natsuki antes de estar inconsciente.

La luz brillante atravesó mis ojos. Así que abro los ojos lentamente pero fue realmente doloroso, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

"hmm... ¿Dónde estoy?", dije en un susurro lo suficiente como para que alguien a mi lado escuchara. No esperaba que hubiera nadie a mi lado, entonces escuché un ronquido suave a mi lado, al momento de girar me di cuenta que mi hermosa cachorrita estaba a mi lado dormida.

"¿Estuvo conmigo? ... ¿Estoy en su apartamento?" Me pregunté. Al mirarla como mi corazón se hacia chicharrón.

"¿Por qué me siento así?" Me pregunto. Es realmente doloroso es como si hubiera perdido la calidez en todo mi cuerpo mis manos temblaban y estoy llorando... No sabía por qué. Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Natsuki. "Natsuki... yo..." No pude terminar la oración

Cerré los ojos y susurré "Natsuki, realmente te amo, cómo desearía poder abrazarte, besarte como una pareja ... y estar contigo ... pero por ahora ... solo espero tu felicidad, por favor no me odies "Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla como una cascada.

"Al menos lo único que puedo darte ahora es desear tu felicidad con Takeda", continué antes de girar en la otra dirección y ponerme de pie. Mis lágrimas rodaban sin parar el dolor y el frío de mi corazón. Empecé a sentir la frialdad en mi garganta.

Me giro para mirar a Natsuki... luego tomé un papel y escribí 'gracias' y salí de su departamento. Seguía lloviendo, me he vuelto un poco más fuerte. No tan débil como ahora, mirando la hora, la escuela ya terminó pero todavía camino hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Jugando con mi portátil en la sala del consejo estudiantil, escuché algunos pasos. Seguro que no es de Haruka. Si es Haruka, ya deberías poder escuchar algunos gritos y la voz de Yukino tratando de calmar a Haruka.

Mirando la puerta corredera, espero que alguien la abra ya que los pasos de los pies se están acercando. Luego se detuvo, el paso de los pies se detuvo. Empecé a pensar quién era y por qué no abrió la puerta. Entonces un miedo repentino me atravesó _'¿Es Natsuki? No puede ser... ¿o sí? '_... Me puse de pie y fui a la puerta.

Lentamente, abro la puerta y veo que hay una chica con traje de motociclista, todo mojado como si hubiera corrido hasta acá, me parece tan familiar. Levanto la vista lentamente para mirar la cara de la persona. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos...

Realmente era Natsuki... Estaba congelada y mojada. Parecía que estaba enojada... "qué... qué..." Traté de decir algo pero las palabras parecen atorarse en mi garganta.

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y miré hacia el suelo.

Entonces sentí un repentino empujón para alejarme. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Natsuki empujándome para que pueda entrar y pronto cierra la puerta. Me miró a los ojos y parece que quiere algunas respuestas de mí.

No pude evitar el deseo de salir de esta habitación. Entonces puse una sonrisa falsa y dije "Natsuki, tengo que irme ahora. Necesito hacer algo". Después de decir que intenté alejarme mientras Natsuki me agarraba la mano.

Mi visión de repente se volvió borrosa y sentí algo suave presionando mis labios. Entonces me di cuenta de que Natsuki me está besando. Traté de alejarla pero mi corazón no está de acuerdo conmigo. Ambas manos llegaron a la cintura mojada de la peli cobalto. Su cara está fría y su cabello está mojado, haciendo que mi cara también se moje.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y le devolví el beso, ese que duró un par de minutos antes de necesitar un respiro. Inmediatamente miro hacia el suelo para evitar el contacto visual con ella y evitar que me vea llorar. Ella puso su mano en mi barbilla para poder mirarme a la cara.

Luego me volví en la otra dirección mientras lloraba... No quería que mi querida Natsuki me viera llorar.

"Shizuru... te amo" dijo Natsuki en mis oídos. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y me di vuelta para mirarla. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sacudí mi cabeza y caí de rodillas. Empecé a llorar de nuevo, me cubrí la cara cuando me abrazó con fuerza y tiró de mi cabeza para descansar sobre sus hombros. Sentí alegría como si estuviera en el cielo.

"Shh... no llores ahora... por favor Shizuru... lo siento..." dijo ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lloré aún más fuerte. Después de unos minutos, ella me soltó.

"¿Por qué dices perdón?" Dije secándome las lágrimas. "Siento haberte evitado después del festival Hime estaba asustada". Ella me respondió de nuevo.

Me reí un poco y dije: "Te asustaste de que tus sentimientos hacia Masashi Takeda se desvanecieran... lo siento Natsuki... lo siento por esa noche... yo" no pude terminar mi oración cuando Natsuki presionó sus labios conmigo.

"Está bien... Lo pasado es pasado y Masashi Takeda no puede compararse contigo Shizuru", dijo Natsuki abrazándome y volviendo a colocar mi cabeza sobre sus hombros. Le devolví el abrazo, nos abrazamos unos segundos antes de que Natsuki me soltara e hice lo mismo también.

"Shizuru..." Ella llamó mi nombre.

"¿Si?" Pregunté... Mi voz cambió debido a todos los que lloraban.

"Te prometo que siempre te amaré y siempre serás tú quien esté en mi corazón... no Masashi Takeda. No dejaré que nadie te lastime de nuevo". Natsuki juró

Sonreí y me reí. "Ookini Natsuki ... Pero ¿y si eres tú quien me hizo daño?" Le pregunté a ella de vuelta.

"Entonces puedes hacerme cualquier cosa por el resto del día". Estaba en shock con sus palabras. Sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Nos besamos un par de veces antes de que ella dijera "Shizuru, tienes fiebre, es mejor llevarte al médico"

Me sorprendí y me di cuenta por qué me desmayé hace un momento... "Oh". Respondí...

"¿No sabías que estas enferma?" Ella dijo en un tono alto. Parecía que no podía creerlo.

"Bueno, realmente pensar que me odiabas era mucho más importante que si estaba enferma o no", dije con una sonrisa. Luego miré al suelo

"Shizuru... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te siente bien?" Natsuki preguntó

"Natsuki... por favor... no me odies..." dije sollozando

"¿Qué? Jamás podría odiarte es una promesa", me aseguró.

"¿Promesa?" Le pregunté no quiero hacerme ilusiones demasiado rápido.

Entonces ella respondió. "Sí... siempre te amare, pero ahora tengo que llevarte al médico".

"Doc ... ¿Doctor? ¿No podemos ver a Yohko sensei?" Le pregunté... Odio a los médicos ... Tienden a dar esas medicinas extrañas.

"¡No! No hay excusas". Dijo asegurándose de llevarme al médico. "No me digas que la presidente del consejo estudiantil tiene miedo de un pequeño doctor cuando puede dirigir a todo el consejo estudiantil", continuó.

"Nat ... Natsuki!" Estaba tan avergonzado Natsuki se rió y me susurró al oído

"No te preocupes... Si los médicos se atreven a lastimarte, los lastimare yo a ellos".

Sonreí y asentí. Natsuki me dio algunos besos en el cuello y luego me dio un beso profundo antes de dirigirnos a la clínica.

**¡Final!**

**Bueno eso es todo, disculpen las fallas de ortografía y algunas de caligrafía, pero espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna historia que les gustaría que fuera traducida o una historia que les gustaría ser adaptada para esta pareja, estoy dispuesta a leer sus sugerencias.**


End file.
